


22 July

by Vale307



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vale307/pseuds/Vale307
Summary: a painful anniversary experienced by two strangely close people.English is not my first language
Relationships: Titus Drautos | Glauca/Cor Leonis
Kudos: 3





	22 July

***English is not my first language. Sorry.***  
  
  
Titus Drautos brought the third glass of whiskey of the evening to his  
mouth.  
It had a bitter taste but, to his tongue, it still seemed too sweet.  
Too sweet for the day just past.  
He observed the amber reflections on the glass of the glass, the soft  
light of the pub that caressed every movement.  
He was not drunk yet, no, he held alcohol well enough.  
Unfortunately for him that evening.  
He had already motioned for the waiter to pour another glass.  
He looked out of the corner of the eye as he grabbed the cold glass  
with his hand.  
He had never been to that place, very far from the royal palaces,  
almost on the edge of Insomnia.  
He watched a couple of men play darts while a woman, unequivocally  
drunk and with a decidedly too short dress, laughed loudly behind them.  
He watched the woman carefully, the blue dress wrapping her generously  
shaped body, the long black hair left free to fall on her bare  
shoulders, the dizzying stiletto heels of her shoes.  
Titus shook his head, turning back to the counter.  
He was not drunk enough but was on track if he was evaluating  
the height of a woman's heels.  
The sound of a glass breaking, the voice of men starting to warm up,  
chairs being dragged onto the floor.  
Titus sips his drink as life goes on frantic and violent around him.  
It was an infamous place in the city, a place where he could easily  
find a fight.  
Whiskey falls down his throat, the heat that cannot appease his  
feelings.  
He knows that that night will be a double torture, he knows it and he  
cannot do without it.  
He feels the demonic blood inside him making his way through his veins,  
he feels it crawling under his skin. He knows that it would take so  
little to get Glauca out, get covered with demonic energy and mithril,  
kill everyone.  
But for what?  
He shakes his head again, bringing the glass back to his mouth and  
raising his hand to call the waiter back.  
Fifth glass, the liquid that slowly flows into the glass in front of  
his eyes.  
He feels that alcohol is taking effect, that there are still a few  
glasses left at the end of his day.  
Someone slams against him and the woman in the tight dress almost falls  
into his arms.  
She has really beautiful eyes, that woman.  
Of a color he had never seen before: a brown so dark and warm that it  
looked red.  
Yes, whiskey was definitely taking effect.  
Titus feels the woman's hands on his chest, over the black T-shirt he  
had put on when he left work.  
He looks at her, his eyes fixed on her face, waiting for what?  
He hears her laugh as he walks away, taking two glasses of beer from  
the counter to bring them to his companions.  
He brings the glass to his mouth, drinking all the liquid inside, the  
fire that burns his throat as if he had swallowed the entire Ifrid.  
But he doesn't care.  
He just wanted that day to pass as quickly as possible.  
He raises his hand again to call the barman, his eyes still closed as  
he places the glass on the counter.  
-Hhy, after the fifth glass you pay in advance ...-  
-I pay for him. And bring me a tequila.  
Titus hears himself laugh, a sarcastic laugh at the voice that had  
joined him.  
-Only you can order a tequila at this hour ...-  
-How many glasses did you drink? Four?-  
The man's voice is unstressed, which is predictable.  
Titus raises his hand showing five fingers, giving a sigh to the man  
next to him.  
Look at the emptiness in front of him, the mind that does not want to  
go out, the demon inside him who, instead of falling asleep, seems to  
have taken strength to emerge forcefully.  
He sighs loudly, Titus Drautos, causing his presence to retreat.  
Not now. Not that night.  
He turns his gaze on his companion.  
-What are you doing so far from the Citadel? -  
"I could ask you the same question."  
He did not change after leaving work, the uniform of the Koran Guard  
wrinkled on him. He takes a sip of liquor and then takes off his jacket  
with his frogs, placing it on the back of his chair.  
-Are you going to drink the sixth glass too? -  
Titus raises his eyebrows, causing the liquor to swing back into his  
glass.  
-My idea was to get drunk so much that I can't even remember my name;  
then try to bring the woman in the blue dress and the stiletto heels to  
the corner behind me to bed or the waiter who brings the glasses to the  
tables. Waking up tomorrow morning in my bed with a headache, taking a  
pain reliever, and going to work smashing the asses of my subordinates.  
He had spoken slowly, mimicking every word with the swing of the glass,  
the steady voice of someone who is used to command but also knows how  
to be a friend.  
-Wow Captain ... - A sip of Tequila - Did you prepare the script or did  
you improvise? -  
"No, the waiter is looking at him when I entered while the woman in the  
blue dress fell into my arms two minutes ago."  
He raises his glass, another small sip to burn his throat.  
Then it stops.  
He places his gaze on the bottles lined up in front of him behind the  
counter.  
Then she burst out laughing.  
Strong.  
Since when do you talk so easily about your sexual tastes to others?  
Not that he kept it hidden, of course, but he's not a guy to let his  
real emotions go so easily.  
The whiskey was really taking effect. Or perhaps the man next to him,  
for some absurd reason, could relax him like no other.  
-That waiter is heterosexual. As sure as the black color of your shirt.  
While that woman is an escort; usually on Wednesday she is hired by  
those two men. They go out to drink and then take them home. Have you  
noticed that she doesn't have a glass? -  
Titus opens his eyes wide, taking the hem of his shirt between his big  
hands to observe it better.  
-Are you sure this shirt is completely black? -  
-Sure. How true it is that my name is Cor Leonis.-  
-Shit...-  
He hears the man giggling beside him.  
-What are you doing here instead? Far from luxury premises? -  
-Do I really look like a luxury club guy? -  
-Well, if you want to find Cor Leonis after work, call him on his cell  
phone. If it is not available, it is certainly in the bar on the 30th  
street to the west.  
-Did you unleash your Glaives to follow me?  
-No more sip of whiskey - I simply delegate to my subordinates the  
annoying task of bringing reports to the Crown Guard and updating you  
on the details of the battles. And anyway - Titus turns his torso  
towards the man next to him - You haven't answered the question yet.-  
even if destabilized by alcohol inside his body, Titus manages to see  
the sad smile on the man's face, and petrified listens to the only  
words he never expected to hear coming out of his lips.  
-Today it's 22 July.-  
Titus clamps his jaw, his eyes fixed on the profile of the Marshal's  
face.  
July 22.  
The anniversary of the taking of Cavaugh. The day where everything had  
changed, where the King had portrayed the Wall, where Niff soldiers had  
killed all the inhabitants of his country.  
Titus feels Glauca inside him; she hears him roar with anger, she feels  
his need to go out and vent her pains.  
He takes a deep breath, the skin that pinches him from memories.  
He closes his eyes for a moment and relives everything for a moment.  
He works on a boat at sea with other men.  
Then the distant screams, the sound of the shots, and then the bodies  
thrown from the cliffs.  
He beats the glass on the counter.  
He seems to hear insults coming from the barman but he doesn't mind.  
He reopens his eyes, repeating that he is Captain Titus Drautos,  
General Glauca, and must remain in control.  
But Cor Leonis?  
He turns back to him.  
It is still still, its proud profile illuminated by the warm light lamp  
above their heads.  
He holds the glass firmly in his hand, his knuckles turning white.  
It's a novelty for Titus.  
-What province do you come from? - Question, eyes on him.  
-Junon. They also called it "The Border" because ...-  
-Because it was the last city of Cavaugh, the southeast tip, the only  
city that bordered on Insomnia.- Titus ended up for him.  
Cor nodded silently.  
-A bit far from Cleyra ... -  
A smile broke over Titus's face which did not go unnoticed to the  
Marshal who turned to him, his eyes frozen in his while he took a sip  
of Tequila.  
-Cleyra ... It was a life that I didn't hear her called by her real  
name ...-  
-It is known as the Coast, if I remember correctly ...- Cor intruded.  
-Yes. Just as Junon is the last city south of Cavaugh, Cleyra is the  
last city in the north. - Titus pointed out, taken from memories - It  
was commonly called "La Costa" because it was surrounded on one side by  
an impassable mountain while the other embraced the sea with its rocks  
... Have you ever been Leonis? On the coast? -  
Cor brings the glass back to his mouth, taking a long sip, shaking his  
head.  
"No, but as a child my mother always told me the story of the Dragon  
Glauca and the Rose of May."  
-Really? - Laughs Titus, the mind now lost in faraway places.  
-Yes, the story of the fierce Dragon Glauca who, with his fury, burned  
every village. Until, one day in May, he did not reach the northernmost  
tip of Cavaugh, La Costa. The inhabitants, terrified, observed  
helplessly the arrival of the demonic creature who, resting his paws on  
the ground, opened his mouth to burn everything. But suddenly he  
stopped. - Cor told the story in a sweet voice, every word that dripped  
like honey into the captain's ears - In front of him there was a rose.  
A simple rose. But for Glauca that rose was the most beautiful thing  
she had ever seen. So he lay down around the rose, protecting it with  
his huge body, until time made it become stone and earth, the mountain  
that still stands near the cliffs. -  
-That mountain really bears the name of Glauca ...-  
-Instead Glauca is the name of our enemy nowadays.- Cor's voice becomes  
hard again, the memories torn away like his childhood.  
-Maybe he was the one who organized everything ...-  
-NO.-  
Titus' voice is like a snarl and leads Cor to stop.  
He had never seen his colleague so angry. The eyes of the calmer sea  
looked stormy.  
Cor is an intelligent man and above all a still sober man.  
-Every year I come to get drunk in a different bar. This day seems to  
never end.  
-I didn't know your home was Cavaugh ...-  
-my homeland is Insomnia, Titus.-  
-Tzs ...-  
For a moment Titus had forgotten Cor's fervent determination and  
devotion to the King. He had forgotten the story of Cor The Immortal.  
The story that every human being of Insomnia knew by heart. If there  
was a devout man with all his heart at the crown, this was Cor Leonis.  
Sin...  
-I instead stay true to my plans. Get drunk and bring someone to bed  
and then treat my subjects badly the next day. I don't care about the  
place. Every year is the usual fucking story.  
"I didn't believe you a man who hunts for night conquests."  
-I am not, Leonis ...-  
-You are one of the most coveted bachelors of Insomnia.-  
-Not everyone is lucky enough to be Cor Leonis and to take every  
secretary who goes around him to bed ...-  
At that point Cor Leonis' laughter makes every activity in the club  
stop and all heads turn in his direction.  
-I don't have sex with Monica ...-  
-You should Leonis. He has a great ass ...-  
-And not even with the secretaries around me .-  
Cor leans towards Titus placing his glass next to the man's.  
-You know who the other most coveted bachelor of Insomnia? -  
Cor slowly approaches the ear of the petrified Titus.  
-Myself.-  
  
The door is opened wide with the strength of the clasped bodies of the  
two men, their hungry mouths looking for each other, their tongues to  
taste every flavor.  
Titus' apartment is humble, not far from the citadel but not as close  
as those of the other members of the high rank of the Crown.  
Cor takes off his jacket, throwing it somewhere to his right as Titus'  
hands are impatient as they lift the shirt over his head. Titus leaves  
the other man's lips to devote himself to his neck and then descend on  
the collarbone.  
He is drunk enough to crash into the low coffee table in his living  
room, tripping over the other man who grabs him laughing softly before  
regaining his lips.  
Titus feels Cor's hands unhook his belt and pulls back, their mouths  
still looking for those essential kisses like oxygen.  
He pulls the shirt over his head, watching Leonis as he takes his face  
in his hands to kiss him again.  
Titus feels his stomach catch fire.  
And he knows for sure that it's not because of the whiskey.  
The Marshal's tongue is impatient, he caresses his tongue ferociously,  
bringing the kiss deeper and deeper.  
The Captain feels the Marshal's hands again on the belt of his trousers  
but this time he feels himself being pulled forward while their mouths  
are detached. The smile he sees on Cor's face is pure malice, the  
foretaste of a night of passionate sex.  
-I only got out of work two hours ago and I haven't showered yet - He  
steps back while his finger is still tucked into Titus's belt,  
sensually pulling his partner towards him.  
Titus also smiles, advancing to unite their bodies, Cor's hand that  
goes to rest on his aching penis imprisoned in his pants.  
-My shower is too small for both of us ...-  
-I didn't say I would take a shower with you - A passionate kiss - But  
I can lean against the wall to make room for you - another kiss - Do  
you have a better solution? -  
Yes, Titus had many solutions in his head. He thought of the sofa on  
his left (Cor lying on it), of the large sink in the bathroom (Cor  
leaning on the smooth white ceramic), of the bed with the blankets  
still moved by the morning (And twisted around their bodies).  
Titus ran a hand behind Cor's neck, kissing him passionately while his  
cock begged for freedom.  
Cor's hand was a torment. He worked the fabric of his beige trousers  
slowly, making moans escape from the captain's lips.  
-In the room.-  
-You are an animal. Where's the romance? -  
-Do you want romance, Cor Leonis? - He said biting his collarbone hard,  
making a scream escape from his partner's lips.  
-Next time I'll take you out to dinner, Leonis ...-  
-we both know it won't be a second time, Drautos ... ah! -  
Another bite to the collarbone, Titus' hands on the Marshal's buttocks.  
He wanted it.  
Shit.  
He wanted the immortal.  
He wanted him naked in front of him, no matter what surface.  
Titus reaches Cor's hands, moving them to unfasten his belt and take  
off his briefs and trousers. The shoes flew off with two kicks.  
Cor tries to do the same but the captain's hands stop him making him  
turn and slam into the kitchen worktop.  
-Beautiful Captain furniture .. Open space ...-  
Titus descends on Cor's back leaving fiery kisses that start from the  
nape to the bottom of the back.  
He grabs his partner's hips, making him moan with pleasure, and then  
brings the Marshal's body in front of him to unfasten the complicated  
service belt which, easily, is released with a click, then passing to  
the buttons of the trousers.  
Cor moans as the Captain's hands work to undress him and his mouth  
leaves kisses and light bites on his neck.  
He feels his hard erection against the cabinet and then a slight rustle  
as the clothes are pushed down and a hand of the Captain goes to rest  
on his ass, massaging it.  
-Drautos ... - Mumbles Cor, anticipating the moment when Titus' body  
will adhere to his.  
But it doesn't happen. Titus' hands move away from him and Cor turns  
shocked at him.  
-What are you doing?! - He asks as he watches his colleague's  
sculptural body head to another room.  
\- As much as he is undoubtedly excited and under the influence of  
alcohol, safety comes first. - He hears Titus' voice far away as a  
drawer is opened and then closed.  
Titus returns to the room with two objects in hand, the remarkable  
erection that does not go unnoticed by Cor.  
-Are you telling me that you stopped to go get condoms? -  
-And the lubricant- Titus adds showing a blue pack, reaching his  
partner to kiss his neck with passion. -I had warned you that the  
bedroom was better ...-  
-be quiet...-  
Titus laughs on his neck before taking possession of his mouth again,  
the hand that goes to reach Cor's erection again.  
-You turn Marshal ...-  
The immortal obeys, the cold of the marble that makes him shiver while  
the weight of the other man's body weighs on his back.  
He feels Titus' erection against his back, hard and virile, while the  
hand does not stop stroking him firmly.  
Cor moans, his hands supporting himself as he pulls his head back and  
lets his occasional lover kiss his neck.  
-Are you going to fuck me or not? - Geme Leonis under the expert hand  
of the captain and his kisses.  
-I thought you said you wanted romance ...-  
-I'm going crazy...-  
-You work too much Marshal ...-  
-What do you want?-  
Titus lets go of his penis and Cor moans in frustration.  
He turns, watching his partner massage himself and then put on the  
condom. See his scarred body and the slight regrowth on his chest. Look  
at the bronze complexion on his tense muscles and his heart beats  
faster in his chest.  
-I want to hear you scream like you've never done in your life, Cor  
Leonis ...-  
Titus approaches the Marshal again to kiss him with passion and then  
turns him back to the table.  
He kisses his neck again, slowly, alternating sweet bites and sensual  
licks. Taste every center of the Marshal's skin, passing his hands on  
the scars left by Gilgamesh years ago, returning to grab his erection  
to work it slowly, to the rhythm of his kisses, and inserting a first  
finger in its opening.  
Titus could say many things about Cor Leonis but, after that evening,  
he could put the way he moaned at the top of his ranking.  
Cor leonis was really moaning from orgasm.  
Each line of the Marshal is a discharge on the Captain's back until he  
can no longer restrain himself.  
The fingers became two, then three, and the marshal's moans put a  
strain on the Captain's resistance.  
He wanted it. He wanted to sink his cock on that warm and welcoming  
meat.  
But he had demanded a payment from the Immortal; she wanted to hear him  
scream.  
The grip on the Marshal's erection becomes harder and the movements  
more decisive while the fingers work more energetically on its opening.  
Titus can see sweat build up on man's skin and knows he won't be able  
to resist for long.  
Nervously remove your partner's hands to uncork the lubricant and put a  
generous amount on his erection; she massages herself, anticipating  
with her eyes the sight of the marshal lying naked on the table in his  
kitchen.  
He is not kind as he approaches the man and bites his shoulder again,  
his hands going to widen the marshal's buttocks to allow a better  
entrance.  
He enters slowly, holding his breath so as not to end everything too  
soon, but Cor's moans are too engaging and the Marshal's sudden  
backward push causes him to let out a slight scream.  
-Who was to scream, Captain? -  
Titus grabs Cor's hips and starts pushing inside him.  
He doesn't want to hurt him, he's a traitor bastard, but not an asshole  
to that point.  
That thought delays his orgasm, allowing him to speed up his movements.  
It had been too long since the last time the Captain had had sex with  
someone; he squeezed Cor's hips, holding him steady against the  
kitchen, his movements increasingly hard and frenetic.  
He takes a hand away from his side to bring it to the Marshal's neck,  
pulling him firmly backwards, making his arch arch his back, while  
pushing himself firmly inside him.  
-Fermami if it's too much ...-  
-Shut up Captain ....-  
Leonis' voice is pure pleasure mixed with the sound of skin against  
skin.  
Titus gently squeezes Cor's neck, the latter's arch that arches even  
more, the thrusts that starting to get very decisive and fast.  
Cor moans loudly, clinging to the kitchen, trying in vain to reach his  
erection to give himself peace.  
-You can't touch yourself ... I have to make you scream ... And you  
will scream Leonis ... So ...-  
Cor was lost in the senses, Titus' harshness that brought him ever  
closer to a devastating orgasm. His hands ... Cor would think a lot  
about those hands in the following days. The pressure on his side and  
neck, his hips tirelessly pumping into him.  
-Titus ... Titus ...-  
For the Captain, it was like throwing gas on the fire. The Marshal's  
pleading and lustful voice pushes him to go even faster, to sink with  
strength and anger inside him, regardless of the harm he could do to  
him. But he doesn't care, for a brief moment he is prey to primordial  
instincts that he had never experienced before in his life.  
He returns to grab both sides of the Marshal, pushing them towards the  
table, pumping all his passion into him when he finally explodes into  
orgasm, followed a moment later by Cor's aurochs.  
He stops, his head spinning for a second as he leans against the  
Immortal's back, his shortness of breath and the cold sweat on his back.  
Breathe on the Marshal's neck and then kiss him gently before leaving  
him, his hands caressing the lover's skin as he moves away from him.  
Cor collapses on the table, the orgasm that still shakes him, as he  
tries to regulate his breathing.  
-Everything good...?-  
-Yes ... Yes ... I think ... I need a shower now ...- Whispers Cor  
again against the table.  
He hears footsteps behind him and decides to take up his dignity and  
get up.  
Titus was right; he had been with many men in his life but had never  
experienced sex like that.  
He turns to Titus, watching him throw the used condom in the trash, the  
sweaty skin that sparkles in the light of the lamp on the ceiling, the  
muscles relaxed after orgasm.  
And he finds it beautiful.  
On the anniversary of the destruction of his homeland he seems to have  
found something more in Titus Drautos.  
The latter looks up at him, his lips parted, his eyes full of mixed  
feelings.  
They remain naked to observe each other for a time that seems infinite,  
the awareness that from that evening of sex together something more  
could be born, but with the certainty that it would not have happened.  
They wouldn't have made it happen.  
"The bathroom is this way." Titus clears his throat as he walks towards  
a door. "I'll get you some towels."  
Cor follows him, grabbing his wrist, stopping him, to kiss him gently  
with passion.  
That kiss tastes of things loved and lost, tastes of despair and  
understanding, tastes of awareness and goodbye.  
They come off, their eyes talking to each other.  
Tomorrow everything will return as before but tonight ... Tonight I'm  
just a man from Junon and a man from Creyra.  
They both know it while Cor Leonis kisses Titus Drautos again with  
passion and he responds with the same desperation.  
  
  



End file.
